


Femme Fatale

by Anyeong



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, genben fem luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyeong/pseuds/Anyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Luffy and her effect on the men in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: A collection of related one-shots about Luffy's effect as a woman. Female! Luffyko.**

**Pairing is Ace and Luffy. I hope you like it and please review!**

**Disclaimer! One piece is not mine!**

**Anyeong:** I've been seeing a few good female luffy stories and, though I usually like yaoi in One piece more, got inspired. I particularly liked the 'love between to captains' and many M-rated ones like 'Three Words'. Hope you like this!

This will also be marked Complete every time, as the chapters tend to be one-shot-ey.

* * *

CHAPTER I: ACE

* * *

Only six months left, Ace thinks, looking at the calendar. It has been a torturous few years with Luffy. What makes it worse is that she points out every time he acts weirdly and she hugs him in an attempt to make him feel better. **She has no idea what she's doing to him at all!**

But there is only a few months left before he starts on his journey to follow Sabo's will. He will miss her and he aches every time he remembers they'll be parted for years to come, but at the same time relieved he'd have little chance on destroying their foster sibling-ship.

But it all comes crushing down when Luffy catches him touching himself.

She comes home much earlier than expected, and he doesn't really know how long she stands there before calling him out. "Ace?" She calls and he quickly covered his member with the nearby pillow."Wha-what are you _doing here_?!"

She tilts her head. "You were calling my name..." she mumbles. "So urgently too so I thought..."

He heats up at this, and tightens the cover of his member. She walks to him with a puzzled look on his face and she lifts his hand, some of his cum dripping. "What is this? Looks like jelly..."

He opens his mouth and attempts to pull his hand away.

But then she **licks** it.

"Salty."

.

The next thing she knows he is already pinning her to the bed with carnal desires seeping through his stare. "Ace?" she calls out but she doesn't get another chance when he slaps his lips against hers.

Her hands move to his shoulders trying to push him away but he's much, much, stronger so he remains there and taking advantage when she opened her mouth to tell him to stop.

"Ace...stop..." but he put his tongue in and explored her mouth, placing a hand at the back of her neck so he can angle her head too. He continues to explore and she moans and all the way until he's already lost his mind.

"Luffy..." he huffs out placing his lips on her neck and up again to meet her lips to give her a chaste kiss. "I need you."

"...Ace..." She mumbles, face flushed, and it only makes him dive and devour her lips and her neck and her ears. He hears her moan.

"I can't... stop anymore." He says when he buries his head on her shoulder, begging. ".. _.Please._.."

He feels her breathe out and calm down a little. "What is it?" She asks, touching his cheek, and looking at him so lovingly he wants to cry. He lifts himself up again and stares into her beautiful eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asks and she smiles.

"With my life."

xxx

She is completely naked. They both are. Both having blurred memories of _how_.

For a moment Ace takes his time to memorize every curve of her body, and that shy blush on her face, slightly covered by her hand touching her burning cheek.

He puts a trail of kisses from her neck to her breast. His hand captures one of her breasts and he can feel her gasp against his mouth. He continues to massage it, thumb and index fingers alternately paying attention to her nipples.

He parts with her to watch her. She looks at him back at him with pleasure-filled eyes. He gulped and he once again moves down, and his mouth covers the other breast.

She arcs and pushes closer to him and he grabbed the nearby blanket to control himself from biting her out of pleasure. She grabbed his hair and this just makes him devour her breasts. "A-Ace...!" She squeals.

"What are... you...doing... to me..."

"Does it feel good, Luffy?" He asks and he waits for her response.

She looks at him with a wanton expression and she nods, and he feels happy and he dives down again, his tongue grazing her hardened nipples like its lollipop.

By this time his manhood is in pain, but he can't let her get hurt by his desires any more than necessary. So he decides to endure and try to open her up a little.

He puts his hand on the inside of her tight, lightly stroking what is between. "Mmmnhh..." she moans and he continues, stroking and feeling her wet pussy on his finger. "Mnnhh...ah!" He rubs her panties with a vertical motion, feeling her getting wetter and wetter every touch. His thumb puts pressure on her clitoris and she arches her back. "Ace..."

He gulps and decides it is time for the next step. "This is going to hurt a little, Luffy." He says. And he places a finger in. She screams in pain.

He adds another in and begins to stroke. "It'll be gone soon. Feel free to squeeze me." And she wraps her arms around him, following his orders.

He caresses her insides and massages her clitoris, continuously for a good minute, feeling her grip around him tighten. "AHH! Ace! Aaaahhhh!"

He explores her walls with more eagerness with every moan."Aaace! Mnnhh! Ahhh! Ughh! Ahhh!"

He adds another finger and she writhes in pain a little, but only after a few strokes does she moan in pleasure again."Ahhh... ahh... uhmn... ah..."

He stops then and separates from her to study his work. She looks so beautiful. The Luffy he loves covered in a thin layer of sweat, yelling sweet sweet words, and eyes filled with lust and pressure because of him sends his brain into haywire.

He feels his manhood shiver.

Luffy feels the pause and lifts her head to look. "So big..." she mumbles, before holding it.

"L-Luffy!" He yells in shock. Then she begins to rub it a little and he groans out loud. "URGH!"

"You must like it too." she concludes and moves her hand to and fro and he has to pull it out to stop himself from cumming. "S...Stop."

This puzles her. "Why?"

"I don't want to cum before you." He says, though he's sure he doesn't know what that means. Instead, he just cages her against the bed again and asks. "Can I enter you?" She nods. And already he feels in heaven.

xxx

He slowly goes inside her and the intense pressure on his manhood makes him gasp.

It was so _hot_.

"Tight." He says between his teeth. "Luffy, you're tight."

He pushes through slowly, minimizing the pain it will cause her, grunting every centimeter he inserts. He feels like melting. He never would've thought melting would feel this _good._ He moves slight and his body shivers along with hers.

 _More_.

He slowly moves out and moves in again and Luffy cringes under him. "Nnnnmmnhaaa..." At this, her walls clamps down his penis, and he pushes a bit more. "Ugha!" She squeezes him between her legs and he begins to thrust.

"Ahhh...Ahhh! Ace...Ace-AH!"

Her moans intensify his carnal desires, and he begins to pound. She grips the blanket and then is hair, with one hand moving to massage her own breasts.

_it was so lewd._

_He feels crazy._

"It feels g-good! Y-You feel so g-good A-Ace."

 _"Luffy"_ He whispers against her skin. _So hot._

Then he thrusts, in and out, at an insane speed and she meets him by thrusting her hips. She then arcs farther and screams louder and he knows he has hit her G-spot. Grinning, he bends her legs over his shoulder for better access and thrusts into her most sensitive spot.

"AHHHHH! ACE! Ugh! I can't-AHHH!"

His penis is getting so constricted he feels like he's going to explode. "So h...hot!" He yells. And they both close to their climax, her warm juices covering his erection. His eyes are seeing white.

"AHH! AHHH! AHHH! Ace-! I think... ah! I'm going to... ex-Ah!AHHHHH!" An intense squishing sound echoes. "..ex... plode... Ha..."

xxx

"Thanks." he says, huffing, kissing her shoulder. She chuckles.

"It feels good..." she tells him with her grin. "Let's do it again!"

He stares at her. He should have done this sooner.

He better make it up to her, then.

xxx END! xxx

* * *

So how is it? Like it? Hate it? Whatever it is do let me know!

But I want to say this: I update faster when there are lots of reviews. So please review!


	2. Ace II

Disclaimer: AGAIN ONE PIECE IS NOT MINE! I WILL NEVER SAY SO!

Anyeong: I realized Luffy wouldn't sleep with other guys if Ace's around, a fact I realized after reading another fem!Luffy story entitled 'Of Rivals and Oniichans'. So I'll play him up and (I'm sorry) wait for him to die to get her to sleep with someone else. There should be one more chapter with Ace after this.

* * *

CHAPTER II

* * *

One more day before Ace leaves, and they attack each other like no tomorrow. They taste every inch of each other their hands all over each other and it's insane.

It is just never enough.

They've been having sex almost every day after training, surprising them with the amount of energy they still apparently have.

That night he teases her to prolong the experience. He slowly nibbles her neck, traveling to her collarbone and up to her lips.

" _Luffy.._." He says seductively right on her ears and she shudders under his breath. He moves a little to focus on the part of her neck beneath her ears and begins to suck.

" _Uhmn..._ " she moans and she gasps when he bites her skin.

Her hands on the other hand explores his muscles. They are so well-formed, _hard,_ and good to touch. Luffy thinks she can touch them forever.

He seems to like her touches too, because when she massages certain parts and dips of his skin and muscles, she hears him hum in pleasure.

Soon, he goes south again and his light nibbles abruptly end when he starts to suck on that spot just above her nipples. Her hand automatically grabs his hair and she arcs her body against him.

He goes down to her breasts. He licks it until it hardens and she moans, her hand massaging his head not knowing where to pass the pleasure rippling through her body.

He switches to the other breast with his hand playing with the redder one, pinching it and twisting it and her whole body twists as well.

Ace is so _good_ at this, she thinks.

"AH!" She yells when he bites her nipple between teeth and smirks slight pulls it before releasing it. "A-Ace..." She mewls and he just devours her skin and breasts with more passion that she is beginning to drool.

He lifts himself up so their lips meet again, tongues fighting for dominance. He tastes so _good,_ she thinks, and this kind of fight is their most thrilling sort of spar.

They part for a breath and his hands lands on her knees and with a breath he then opens up her legs.

She hums at the feeling of air passing her sensitive wet area, clothed with a thin cloth of panties but exposed because it's so **soaked**. Ace smirks at the anticipation in her face.

He descents his lower body so she can feel his hard member against her skin. He rubs their clothed sexes together, lightly at first, but his vertical movements becomes grinding.

She is panting hard, it is hard to breathe.

Ace watches the sweat trail travel from her neck to her breast to her back, and her whole body open in the most lewd way that his erection hardening further by the sight alone.

With a swift movement he pulls off her panties and his head descends below her stomach just as quickly.

She screams at the sudden pleasure on her vagina, bathing under his tongue. "Ahh!...Ahh!...Ahhh!...Ngghh!...Ahh!...Uhmn! Aceee!"

"Oh, Acceee!"

"Good. So Good! There! There! OHH! Ahhh! AACEEEE!"

The waves of pleasure is insane, and her hands could only go to the sheets beside her or his hair or her breasts as if the insanity can dissipate.

She can feel his tongue exploring her hole, deeper and thrusting in such an enticing manner she couldn't even imagine how its moving anymore. His thumb plays around with her clit, heightening the pleasure even more. "Ohhh...Ahhh! Ace... ahhh!"

She feels him lifting his head and looking at her, she gathers strength to look down. He is framed by her breast and her legs, as she is to him. "So beautiful." he says, and he dives in again, but this time targetting her most sensitive spot, as he licks the juices dripping out of it.

She can only squirm and yell under him. "AHH!...AHH!...nggggAHH!" She lifts her hips a little by reflex and he deepens his tongue even more. "UGHN!"

And soon she blurts out her liquid to him and she pants heavily at the release.

He smirks and wipes his mouth, leaning down on her, watching her huff so heavily it's like she's exhaling out all the air in her body. "So...g-good...Ace..." she says, and Ace laughs at this.

He says he loves her voice. "Say it again."

"Ace... is so good."

She sits back up though, body still cringing, and softly pushes him down to a sitting position.

The instant her tongue touches his member, he hisses in pleasure. "Luffy!" He yells and she loves hearing it so much.

She licks the top of his dick like it's lollipop and he grunts and grunts and places his hand on her head before he moves it to her hips and somehow manages to change their positions so that her lower part is near his head. Her back is on the bed now, while she's still licking his erect member that is hanging in front of her so enticingly.

He places his tongue there again, licking off the earlier cum and she bites his member by accident. "Sorry." But he doesn't seem to mind and continues on his ministrations while she does her.

She then puts it all in her mouth and she hears him gasp and shiver, and she moves her head up and down motion and she hears his carnal sounds even more. His manhood shivers.

"I c-an't... a-anymore." He huffs, before changing positions again but this time he is between her legs, strong muscular arms opening the way for his erect member.

He enters without warning and she screams in pleasure. _In and out, in and out_ , in and out. They were wild thrusts and they barely breathe.

"Ace...! Uhhh... AH! AH! AHH! AHH!"

"Luffy... Uhm! Ughh.. AH!"

She digs her nails on his back, wrapping her arm around his neck as she hears the sound of slapping skin and squished juices. "OH! AH! AH! AH!"

"There! Ace! Faster! Faster-ah! Har-der! AH! AH! AHHHGHHHH!"

Her juices wrap around his erection and with a scream "LUFFYYY!" he explodes.

He drops at her, panting heavily. "I'm gonna miss you." He says, placing kisses on her face. She hugs him back, enjoying the chaste kisses.

"Luffy... You can't do this with anyone else, okay?"

"Yeah." she says, she really can't imagine it anyway.

**xxxEndxxx**

* * *

Thank you! Please review! Correct my grammar if you want, and critique!

Again, every writer updates quicker than usual if there are a lot of people bothering to review. It's true!


	3. Ace III

Disclaimer: One Piece is NOT MINE. o(O3O)o

* * *

CHAPTER III

* * *

"OH! AH! ACE!...AH!... _AH_!...AHH!"

Ace and Luffy are now making love somewhere in the vast desert of Alabasta.

They lost her crew on purpose, but they know that he is dependable so they won't be looking for her. It's not surprising as she's lost them many times before.

So... right now... they had all the time in the world.

He wildly thrusts into her, in and out, deeper and deeper, and he pushes her harder against the rock of that cave and she moans in pleasure with every thrust.

They went straight to fucking, their pent-up desires for the last three years overflowing.

He turns her around and she leans down for his member to have flawless access, placing her palm on the rock in front of her for support.

His manhood is hard in her, tight and warm, luscious and welcome, while his hand groping both her breasts and feeling them bounce as he pounces.

His hand travels from her nipple to her clit, making her moan louder. Her hands buckles and her elbow sharply meets the rock and she screams against its cold surface.

It never feels cold though, because her insides are _burning._

And it is not because of his ability.

Then he warms it up a little using _that_ and she screams at the intense feeling of melting inside out. "O-Oh... Ace...!" She yells and she can feel her feet buckling.

He gives out a loud groan of pleasure just before he chuckles, proud of himself. "You have no idea how much I fantasized using this ability on you."

" _Uhnn..."_

He chuckles and he grabs her hips to keep her balanced and continues to pound on her and he can almost _hear_ her breasts bouncing.

He soon focuses his thrust on her most sensitive area and she screams at every pounce. "AH! AH! AHH!" he pounces and pounces like there's no tomorrow, and he has to bite his lips from shouting, to the point that some blood is spilled.

She reaches her climax and as her juices cover his member, he explodes himself.

xxx

They use his robe as a blanket, still connected to each other through tongues and sex, not parting even when it has been many minutes since they came. Heck, they practically never parted since they entered that cave.

They memorize each other, every new scar, curve, muscle... the only part he hasn't memorized again is her opening.

So he separates from her a moment, and she frowns at the loss, but moans when it is replaced by his hungry mouth and tongue tasting the inside of her walls that he can reach, exploring. "Uhn... ah... _ah._.."

He listens to her saultry voice expressing the pleasure he is wreaking in her senses. "Ace... ah... oh... there! Oh, A-Ace, there!" He knows where her G-spot is of course, but he doesn't focus on it for now.

She doesn't complain, and he roams her walls, her clit, the insides of her thighs more before slapping her G-spot with his slick tongue, making the sensation more sensual. She arches her back and practically shoves his head on her vagina. He gladly answers her needs.

She closes her eyes, feeling the barrage of sensations and the sexy sound of him sucking her juices. It doesn't take long for her to cum and he licks all of that too.

She pulls him up so their lips meet and she tastes her own juices and she turns him around, sitting on his stomach. Her mouth parts with his only to go south to trace his muscles along with her small lithe fingers.

His form has hardened the past years, and she can't get enough of it.

Then she wonders how big he has become, something hard to measure with her vagina because she can't really think with him inside her.

So she goes down south and studies his erect manhood, licking the top and hearing his loud grunt. "D-Don't!" He yells, but of course she won't listen.

She lets her tongue play around with it, making sure it covers her whole mouth (something a rubber girl like her can do effortlessly).

He screams in pleasure. "O-Oh, L-LUFFY!"

She moves her head in and out her shaft with her tongue moving along with it. His whole body shivers and squirms under her and soon his semen fills her mouth.

" _Aahhh...! L-Luffy..."_

She giggles at this and she kisses him and they just play around with each others' tongues until he is recharged.

When it is over, she pushes him back up to a sitting position and inserts her hole into his dick. "Ah..." she mumbles, head arched facing the ceiling in pleasure. He dips down his head to nimble on her alluring neck.

She begins moving as she rides him so fast that he grunts though he helps her move faster with his hand.

He then guides her down so the back of her shoulder is on the ground, while he lifts up her legs with his arm and pushes into her at an angle. "Ah!...Ah!...Ah!"

They are going slower now, and he wants to savor the moment again. It's reversed now, but what can he say? He needed to devour her the moment he saw in that restaurant. All of his self-restraint was grinded like dust as he waited.

Not to mention most of them are young _men._

He buries himself inside her roughly.

"I've seen your crew." "You're not thinking of sleeping with them are you?"

"Sanji's a pervert he's like that with every girl."

"I meant the swordsman."

"..."

"Oi."

"What?"

"What was that pause for?"

"What?"

He thrusts into her deep and fast and without warning that she screams. He'd fuck her harder than ever before, just before he abruptly stops midway and he pulls out his member.

"Don't you go looking for this from someone else."

"I won't! I won't!"

She squirms. "D-Don't stop!" But he does stop, his member hovering just above her clit, dropping drops of his juices, making her shiver in anticipation.

"I feel like you have to be punished, Luffy."

"E-Eh?"

"I'm going to stop now."

"What? No, Acceee..." She moans, still lying on her back, legs open. He almost jumps back. But he fights the urge. She is panting like she's just run a hundred marathons.

He teases her by holding her arms behind her back with one of his hand and he begins to rub his dick against her clit. "A-Ace! Oh... _Ace_!"

"Please..." His self-constraint buckles but he steels himself, rubbing it harder. He needs her to beg more.

He uses his free hand to pinch her nipples and play with it, while the other is attacked by his mouth and teeth. He can feel her feet kicking out the pleasure and perhaps ease the pent-up needs down. It is no use, he knows.

"P-Please Ace! I n-need you. Haaaahh...!" She says, gasping for air.

"Who else?" He asks, continuing on his grinding motion.

"Only...uhn...ha...uhn...Only you."

And without warning he inserts his manhood into her again, fully and completely inside her in one thrust, and she screams.

" _ACE_!" And she breathes out, huffing, and he pounces his member into her walls, feeling the dark warmth seering with passion.

"Ah!...Ah!...Ngggh _aah_!...AH!...AHHHH..."

"H-harder! F-Fasteer Ace! AHH!"

"O-Ohhh A-Ace... _uhn_...a _aahh_!"

And finally, with a massive squelching sound, it is over.

She flops down while he stays there and stares at her wanton form, tired but filled with lust, arms on her side, breasts enticingly exposed, legs completely open and accommodating to his member.

He leans down and supports his weight with his elbows. "You better remember that."

She nods, mouth slightly open at the aftereffects of their act.

They make love again after that.

xxxEndxxx

* * *

Thanks! Now I love reviews! I love them with all my heart!


	4. BOA

Disclaimer: AGAIN ONE PIECE IS NOT MINE! I WILL NEVER SAY SO!

Anyeong: This one is inspired by 'Straw Hats' the first male!Boa fic I've read and main story that inspired this fic in the first place and also 'Of Rivals and Oniichans'. I'm asking if I can adopt the Straw Hats story if she's really discontinuing via PM so we can actually have Boa impregnate Luffy in this one.

* * *

**CHAPTER IV: BOA**

* * *

Rayleigh has just left her in the island as she has finished her basic training a year earlier.

By that time the animals are quiet and she is in the safe zone alone in her thoughts: Thoughts of Ace. She feels pain all over her body again, wishing to see him again, to _feel_ him again.

She has never considered sleeping with anyone else but Ace, so perhaps it will be one of the things she will miss.

But as she remembers him, her hands move on their own to place butterfly touches on her own body.

Her neck, then her collar bones, then her breasts, soon ending up on the space between her legs, a place untouched for over a year since she last saw him.

She closes her eyes, imagining it is him doing this. "Uhn... uhn... _Ace_..."

She feels pressure on her hand and it is lifted up. She opens her eyes. For a moment there she thinks he is Ace, but her vision clears. "Hancock?"

His eyes were deep with a familiar sensation and it burns through her soul. His eyes shift to her wet hands and he licks all of her juices in it.

She blushes.

He crawls closer to her, to whisper, as if she can't hear if he doesn't say it sensually right next to her ears.

"Can you... sleep with me? Just for tonight?"

xxx

He carries her bridal-style to his ship, and tells everyone they are to leave them alone in the ship. They bow in obedience and he carries her to his room.

He places her in the soft cushions of his bed and he leans down, supporting his weight with his arms.

They freeze in that position until Luffy places her arms on his chest, gently making him stay there. "But Ace told me I can't do it with anyone else."

"But he is gone, now."

"He wouldn't want you to suffer because he left earlier, right?"

She doesn't say anything but there is no longer any force in her push and he leans down to meet her lips. It starts as chaste but sensual kisses that covers every inch of the skin above her breast.

He is very gentle and his kisses filled with such warmth.

It breaks her heart.

He has a different way of showing it, but he loves her very much, probably almost as much as Ace did.

But she did not feel the same. So she gently holds his lean but muscular shoulders and push him away but with more force than before.

"I do not think of you that way, Hancock."

"But I do." He says.

"It's okay. Love is selfless."He says as he kisses her cheek.

"I just want you to smile again."

She looks at him and her lack of violent response tells him he can continue. So he completely gets rid of her cardigan and her shorts, leaving her in her panties.

He's never done this before, because there is no one he deems worthy to even touch him before Luffy.

But it is in his blood to be good in bed.

Boa swears she will feel so good that she will move on from that surrogate brother of hers.

xxx

While he places kisses on the top of her supple breasts, her hands explore his back with her soft touches and they alone are arousing him on so many levels.

She gasps when his tongue grazes her nipples.

He takes his time with it, making circular motions with his tongue, licking and sucking it like it's the most delicious lollipop in the world.

His hand play with the neglected breast, so taut the friction it forms with his finger is making her mewl. He is a bit rougher, pinching it between his middle finger and thumb, and rubbing it a bit roughly with his index finger.

She loves the contrast of sensations in her two breasts, and he loves how it is him making her feel this way.

Her hands are on his hair now, pulling them out of pleasure, and making pleasurable sounds he can listen to forever.

His tongue still on the tip of her breast, he looks up to see her expression.

She is sweating and panting, face so flushed, and lips so puffed, her eyes filled with lust and need.

The sight alone is enough to make his member tremble like crazy.

He turns her around and kisses every skin on her back his hand placing enticing light touches all over her thighs, his fingers coursing through the skin he has ravaged earlier with his mouth.

His mouth is busy with the back of her neck and the back of her shoulder and he hears her hum.

Soon one of his hand go up to gropes her breast again, a bit roughly and her nipples in between his fingers.

He pinches her nipple lightly and plays around with it with his thumb, while his other hand soon moved from her legs to the space between them.

"Uhn!" She moans against the pillow.

He licks and bites the supple skin of her back as his middle finger thrust inside her warm entrance. He soon adds another finger and her back grinds against him.

"Ahh... ahhh...! Ahhh! Ughn... ahhh!"

"Ohhh! Ace!" She yells and pushes her body back by instinct making her bum graze his hard member.

"I am not Ace." he says and she pauses a little but he doesn't allow her to breathe.

He grabs her hips and makes her lean down a little, her back still against him, and he can see both her entrances exposed to him.

He places his erect member between her legs, lining his member on her vagina, its tip grazing her wet hole.

But he does not enter and this makes her moan in disappointment.

Instead he lets his manhood rubs against her clit, enticingly, as his eyes watch how her back moves and how the muscles on her back tightens as she tries not to fall head-first on the pillows.

She moans out as he enters a pace.

He relishes in the sound of her lust-filled pants, just before abruptly stopping.

"Call my name, my love." he whispers, leaning down a little, lips buried on the back of her shoulder, making one more grinding movement.

" _Uhn_...H...Hancock." She moans out and he continues moving again. "Ah... ah... ah..."

He gropes both of her breast as he moves against her.

Eventually it becomes too much that she grabs his hand in begging and her head flops on the pillow due to the lack of support.

"In...side... get inside." She whispers now in one of the most erotic positions he will ever see with her upper body moaning against his soft cushions while her lower parts are elevated, begging for his attention.

He feels his throat drying up and his member trembling.

He takes a deep breath and moves the hands groping her breast to her hips, and he watches as she lifts herself up with her arms again her head turned slightly to him an anticipation.

In a swift movement, he inserts his member into her walls and the explosion of sensation that comes with it is unimaginable.

His back arches and he his head bends so much he stares at the ceiling, eyes white with pleasure. "You are so warm, Luffy! _So warm_."

She moans in response and with effort he grabs her hips and thrusts deeper into her member. They both groan loudly in pleasure, on the verge of screaming. "A-AHH..."

"You're so... a _aahh_..."

He freezes there, sensations rendering him frozen. "I... ah... I can't... I feel like exploding..."

He knows it shouldn't be this quick. But Luffy is just _so tight and so hot_ inside of him.

Luffy turns her body then, and she guides him to a sitting position, placing herself deeper inside his erect cock.

Their eyes meet and his breath hitches at that wanton look on her face and he can't move.

Luffy settles in position and she lifts herself out partly out of his shaft and down again with the force of gravity.

_"Ummpphhf!"_

He moans and grunts and hiss as he watches her breasts bouncing, enraptured and in daze.

The mixture of sensation and the sight was so sensual and heavenly he can't believe it is happening.

But he can't have her work for this. It will be shameful for him as a man who promised to make her feel good.

So he pushes her to lie down again, putting her legs over her shoulders and pounds.

"Ahhh...ah! ah!...Ah!"

"H-Hancock... T-There... ah! T-That's i-it... _aghh_!" She moans and he pounds and tries to stop himself from exploding so very early.

But soon she - her body - demands more."Han-cock... f-faster... harder..." He closes his eyes and all he can hear is her moans, uneven pants, and the squelching sound of wet skin and juices slapping.

"AH!...AH!..AH!...AH!"

"Nngah! Ah! Ahhh!"

But he explodes sooner than he wanted nevertheless, his juices filling his eyes widens knowing what could happen.

"I...inside you..."

"It's okay..." she says, huffing, and feeling his seed inside her. "It's okay."

"Luffy..." He utters burying his head on her shoulder. "I love you..." She pats his head gently, though he knows she will not say the same.

He looks at her still wanting to give her absolute pleasure, especially when she allowed his seeds inside of her.

So he goes down his tongue darting inside where his member has been and he makes a sucking sound that makes her scream.

She comes again soon after.

And, since he knows he only has this one night with her, he makes sure she doesn't get any sleep at all.

xxxx

REVIEW!


	5. Zoro I

Disclaimer: One Piece is NOT MINE. o(O3O)o

* * *

**CHAPTER V**

* * *

They were about to escape to fishman island when they saw a beautiful man: Boa Hancock.

And he is carrying a _kid_.

"What the..."

"Is it his?"

"It is."

"Eh..."

"Doesn't he live in the island of men?"

"Yes."

"So he went to some island or something and impregnated a woman?"

"Nope. That kid's mine."

They stare at her, shocked. She furrows her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You have a kid?"

"That is SUUPPPERR Unbelievable capt!"

Usopp stutters. "You... _gave birth?_ "

"It's not like it's the first time."

"WHAT?"

"She's in Fuusha village. She should be errr..." She counts the years with her fingers. "Four by now..."

"NAAAAAAANNNIIII?!"

xxx

She wakes up in the middle of the night at the sound of someone exercising wildly on the birds' nest. Normal people wouldn't hear, but her haki has enhanced way too much for her not to notice.

She climbs up and sees Zoro, who gives her a sideways glance. "Did I wake you up?"

"It's okay. Continue."

She watches him use the massive weighs as they are his swords. Sweat trinkling down from his head sliding down his well-formed muscles.

She is reminded of Ace's question a long time ago. " _You haven't considered sleeping with anybody else, have you?"_

_"Like with that swordsman?"_

She shakes that thought away for now.

She can smell the sweat misting the room. "Can't sleep?"

"Ah. There's something I must burn off." He is burning off anger, jealousy, and his hormones, but hell he'll tell her that.

He continues to raise the weights and move it like it's his swords, doing his best to concentrate on the task at hand, and not on his growing member.

But he feels her stare boring into him and he stops.

Is she _eyeing_ him?

No, that couldn't be it.

He must be imagining it.

"You... should go to sleep now."

"Oh... okay."

But before she exits the birds nest. He asks: "Are you in a relationship with him now? With that shichibukai."

"We slept together once. He says it's to help me get over Ace."

"Well? Did he succeed?"

She stares at him. "I don't know..."

He takes a step closer to her now, heart pounding in anticipation. "Want to try with me?"

xxx

The second she nods he strides to her and his mouth clashes with hers and begins a battle of tongues from the get-go.

He rips one of her few red shirts apart, revealing her bouncy chest and he proceeds on ravaging her mouth again.

He hears her moan against his rough kisses and he grabs the sides of her face so he can ravage her with more control.

Neither realizes that their feet are moving until Luffy's back clashes with the wall and she wraps her arms around him and he lifts her up so she's a little higher and the angle allows for them to explore each other's mouths. Her feet is far from the floor by now and he takes advantage by pulling her pants down along with her underwear and she kicks it far away from either of them.

Zoro wraps his arms around her and he sprawls her on the floor completely nude, arms on the side, legs partly open, and face filled with lust and anticipation.

It is easily the sexiest thing he will ever see.

He eyes her as he kneels down. There is something overtly empowering when a gorgeous woman is completely naked under you when you still have your most private part covered.

He leans down then and he meet her lips again, his body soon resting flush against her naked form.

The contact pushes her taut breasts up against his chest. He grinds against her and the way their nipples clash feels heavenly, but it doesn't compare when his clothed member grinds against her wet ones and she moans in pleasure.

"Ah... ahh... _uhnnn..._ "

It doesn't take long for his member to find his pants too constricting and he takes it off in a blink of an eye, his penis lining up with her hole nicely.

She gasps when she looks down. "I-It's... so big!"

"...It's the biggest I've seen..." She says and she looks fascinated by it.

He smirks at this, suddenly proud of an asset he never really took notice of.

He got distracted by the compliment though and she turns them around and she sits on his stomach, her wet pussy grinding against his skin.

She turns around and all he sees is her back and buttocks, blocking the view of his member.

She leans down and he gasps at the feeling of her slick tongue grazing the head of his member. "L-LUFFY.. Urgh!"

She seems to enjoy making him shiver and cower under her. She slurps and licks the top again, one of her fingers doing vertical movements along his shaft and he curses at the intense pleasure.

The fact that he can't see her doing it heightens the feeling and he can feel the coil on his stomach shivering.

"S...Stop Luffy." He says and he puts his hand on her hips to make his point. He **can't** cum before her. He's the one who proposed this arrangement in the first place!

She doesn't listen and soon his whole member is in her mouth and he knows only she can possibly do this.

"L...Luffy..."

She only needs to move her head, tongue and teeth grazing the sides, twice before he explodes in her mouth.

She then turns around and chuckles pleased at what she has done to him.

How vulnerable he must look right now.

Breathing hard, he eyes the woman he's been dreaming of pounding ever since he met her.

She is sitting on his stomach, a bit of her juice leaking to his abs, body riding the wave his heavy breathing is causing. Her breast looks even more tauter as her arms squeezes them and her hands resting on his chest.

His large hands go to her legs and pulls her to his face, her juices allowing her to slide more quickly.

Her eyes widen at the sudden movement and her back arches when his tongue met her entrance.

"O-oh g-godssss... Uhn! Ah! Ahhh!"

She is literally sitting on his head now, her whole weight assisting with how deeply his tongue his entering her.

It is so sensual she screams at every slurp and suck and the sound of her juices clashing with his slick tongue makes her shiver.

"Ahh...a-ahhh! S-So _good_ Z-Zoro...! ... _Ah_!"

The sound of his name energizes him to make the movement of his tongue even wilder and she can only rock her hips against his face and her hands gripping his hair. He can feel the coil on his stomach tighten and he knows he is refueling.

He stops just before she cums and he sprawls her on the floor again, just as open as before but every part of her body is wet with all sorts of fluids.

His member is now completely erect at the sight alone and he's glad he doesn't need much time to recharge.

Luffy looks at him with anticipating eyes, and he knows much of it has to do with his sheer size.

He lines it along her vagina and he thrusts and thrusts "Z-Zoro...! AHH!" until he is completely in her and she screams in pleasure.

_"AHHHH!"_

She pants heavily and her mouth and eyes are wide at the shock. "S-So... _big_... ah!"

He lets out a deep scream-like groan himself. "T-Tight." he says unable to move from the intense pressure.

He is inside Luffy and it feels like bliss.

Soon, he gathers himself.

He gently pulls out his legs and she squirms and he thrusts into her again and she yells. He does this over and over at a pace old as time and he listens to the melodious sound of pleasure.

"AH...AHH...AHHH! O-Ohhh... ah! Oh, Z-Zoro! UGHN!" She screams. "A-Ahh! AHH!"

His member shivers and he feels he is about to explode.

And he knows exploding inside her could possibly lead to. He pauses, thinking of how she has sired Ace's and Boa Hancock's children.

Still, fighting the urge, he gestures to pulls his member out as well. Only to be stopped when she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"It's okay.." She whispers on his skin and his eyes widen.

"I want your seed inside me too, Zoro."

His member shivers, about to explode.

Her tight walls feels every vibration it's making. " _Ah..._ Zoro..." She breathes out. "Fill me up."

Her words alone with the smallest of movements became his undoing.

And he pounds on her again and again until more of his seed escapes.

xxx

They pant heavily as they lay there side by side on the wooden floor. He turns to her, looking at her tired-but-pleasure-filled expression.

"This... isn't a one time thing, is it?"

She chuckles. "no."

END!

PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAP!


	6. Zoro II

Disclaimer: One Piece is NOT MINE. o(O3O)o .

* * *

**CHAPTER VI**

* * *

They have just arrived at the New World and they partied their hearts out. Zoro wakes up in the middle of the night as pretty much everyone has passed out and he sees her leaning against the balustrade.

Is she brooding?

No way.

This is Luffy after all.

He wraps his arms around her form and she smiles. "Hello Zoro."

She's drunk, he can smell it on her. He grins.

"Can't sleep?" He asks almost innocently, if only his mouth isn't placing pecks on her shoulder.

"It's just so exciting the new world." She hiccups and he grins against her skin and soon his hands travel and roams on the skin hidden by her thin clothing.

His right hand goes under her shirt and gropes her breast while the other sneaks inside her pants and his fingers rub her vagina.

She hums against him, the back of her neck resting contentedly on his chest.

He leans down and licks her ears. "All that booze is making me particularly horny."

She continues to moan at his fenestration and chuckles. "But you're always horny, Zoro."

He chuckles because he knows _she_ gets VERY horny when she drinks.

He remembers not too long ago after the party in Merman island when she drunk a lot more than this...

At the thought, Zoro rubs her sensitive spots a bit wilder and rubs his member on her back, feeling rather energized himself.

She moans and her feet buckles a little and she supports her weight with her hands on the balustrade.

"uhn... ah... ahh... oh... Zoro...ahhh...haaa _hnnn._.."

Her hand holds on the hand on her breast. "R-Rougher... ahh.. y-yes... uhn... _umffh!_ " she yells when he adds his second finger.

"Ohhh...ahh...ahh...uhn...ahhh..."

"A-Add another fi...nger... t-there... _ah._.. yes...OH...! AHH! AHH!"

And when the pain below becomes too much he carries her to her room, too anticipating that he forgets to lock the doors.

xxx

He flops her on the bed, her whole body bouncing and her arms enticingly above her head. Her face is flushed red from the anticipation and he can smell her sex even when she's clothed.

With expert movements he takes off all her clothes along with his in only a few seconds and he begins trailing kisses on her body.

She gasps when his teeth grazes her nipples and he smirks as she guides his mouth there, asking him to foddle them with his mouth.

He stops an inch away and he breathes his warm breath on it. "And you say I'm horny..."

"...Zoro..."

His rough tongue licks and sucks and bites her nipples and proceeds on doing the same with the other.

He does this all slowly and enticingly, bent on making her beg every step of the way.

As expected, she guides his hand on her then-neglected breast and he grins against her skin. He pinches and rubs his calluoused hands against her nipples, foddling the entirety of her entire breast and making it bounce.

He lifts his head up to meet her lips and explore the insides of her mouth. She has drunk a lot more than he thought.

She must be _really_ horny.

She wraps her legs around him and turns them around, and she grinds her wet pussy against his member and she forcibly puts her hand on his pants to take it off.

He stops her. Because he can.

But she grinds at him harder and he gasps and groans and she's making holding back that much harder.

She rides him and grinds harder, her back arches so her taut breasts are bouncing, the squeaking of the bed is driving him insane.

His member shivers and he knows he can't take much of it any longer.

He pushes her under him again and he escapes from the confines of his pants.

He rubs his length against her and, impatient, she pushes him to a sitting position and hurriedly inserts his length into her walls.

Her back bends in pleasure, feeling the warmth pooling between her legs.

"Uhn... Zoro.. _.ahhh._.."

Zoro is panting heavily by this time and she begins to move.

She is moving so fast he can barely even breathe and he can only watch as her breast bounces and nipples grind against him with every thrust. "L-LUFFY - UHMFF!"

"Ahh! Ahhh! AHhh!" she continues to mewl, "AH!-AH!-AH!-AH!"the wild creaking of the bed in sync with her moans.

"L-LUFFY! AHHH!"

Right now he is no match.

He comes within several thrusts earlier than she does.

* * *

xxx

_The next morning..._

"Where's Luffy?"

"We want to show her a new fish we caught!"

"She must be in her room."

"OI, Luffy! Wake up, you've got to se-" "EEEEKKK!"

"W-What is it-HOLY SHIT!"

It is Luffy and Zoro together on the bed, naked bodies tangled and barely covered by a thin sheet of blanket.

"YOHOHOHOHO~ Ah, young love!"

"You should be ssuuupper thankful I made the walls sound-proof! Ha-ha! "

"Oh my..." Robin says and blinks when she hears hooves incoming.

Robin covers Chopper's eyes. "EH?!"

And Sanji soon appears behind them. "MARRRIIIMMMOOOOOO!"

**END**


	7. Trafalgar Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law remembers a blissful night 2 years prior

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

xxx

CHAPTER VII: TRAFALGAR LAW

Trafalgar Law looks out the circular window of his submarine, eyes passing over the colorful corrals and schools of fish. He sighs. He has woken up from yet another wet dream that night, something that has gotten even more often when the news of her return came. It is getting troublesome. They're nearing Punk Hazard, after all, and he cannot afford becoming so distracted.

He could still see it: Her flushed face, her bouncing breasts, her smooth skin. How she moans out, even when it is a dead person's name coming from her lips when she reaches her climax.

He has been with a number of women, all of whom are very good-looking, yet no one has held his mind. Especially not for two years.

Too bad she doesn't remember a thing.

xxx

ISLAND OF MEN, 2 years ago

His hand ran through her scarred skin, staying there a bit longer than necessary, as he took off the bandages. Her wounds are healing nicely, and she heals quickly, so what should still be clots are now scars in her skin.

She is not looking at him, an uncharacteristic blank look adorned her face. It has been a few weeks since she let out her cries to Jinbei, the first step of healing, and even now that she is already beginning her training with Rayleigh Law knows she is still deeply hurting.

Perhaps it is because he knows the deep pain losing your loved ones feels, or perhaps the sip of gin he drank earlier finally got to his head, but Law finds himself wanting to get that shit-eating grin back on her face. "It doesn't suit you," he says. "That frown."

She blinks and turns to him, and he feels a bit unnerved by her stare. She then looks past him, and whatever is behind him holds her stare. He belatedly realizes that she is looking at the Alabastian gin he took a sip of earlier, to help him gather his wits in seeing her naked form again. "Do you have anything stronger?" She asks.

"I am not alcoholic."

She turns and leans close to him, smelling, sending a jolt of pleasure down his spine. "But you did drink."

He narrows his eyes, but the next thing he knows the bottle is with her and she takes a whole gulp of it. She then takes another bottle and gulps that one down, too.

Law stares. Never would he think Monkey D. Luffy is on her first step on becoming alcoholic.

And with that amount, she'd probably not remember a bit of this.

He rather dislikes the image, he thinks, regardless of how his eyes follows the drop of liquid crawling from her mouth to her chest, and then to her shapely breasts.

He ignores how the drops caress her skin, her nipples, stopping only at the top of her denim shorts-the only article of clothing she has on at the moment.

"It won't really erase the pain." He says, voice stern but eyes wondering on her flushed cheeks caused by intoxication. "Don't try drowning in it."

She then looks up at him, eyes wide, brimming with tears and Law would never have imagined her looking so helpless. Nor has he expected his insides flipping at the sight of it. "What will?" She asks, voice shaking and he is sure it is not just because of the alcohol. Her helpless expression turns slightly to one of annoyance, and she stands up abruptly that her breast bounces. "You're a doctor. Make it go away!"

He does not notice that he has kissed her until he tastes the gin in his mouth, his tongue trying to get more of it, more of her. the bottles now forgotten.

She wraps her arms around him, her naked breasts grinding against his clothed body. He finds himself in the middle of her legs as she sat on his table, his hand pushing away the bandages that had once covered her beautiful body, quickly wrapping around her back, pushing her even flusher to him.

He explores her mouth, savoring the taste, while his lower body grinds against hers, and she moans at the sensation. He grinds harder and she squeaks and gasps and moans in-sync with his movements. "O-Oh...Ace...!" He stops and frowns, causing her to stare at him, mouth slightly open in pleasure.

He then turns her around, not wanting her to look at him with those large eyes, knowing she is looking at somebody else.

Her upper body is against the cold table then, her taut breast being squeezed by her weight and the surface, her elbow barely supporting her while her other hand is bent on her back, Law's hand holding on to it.

He uses his ability to get rid of her clothes in a blink of an eye and she shivers at the sudden coldness, her wet fluids intensifying the cold. "...hmn..." she mumbled, slightly breathless. "Ace..."

He ignores the pain in his manhood and allows the hand that has been holding into hers to trace the curve of her back, touching her supple skin, until it reaches her buttocks, and down her legs. His warm hand hovers over her womanhood, passing by her clitoris and making her moan.

She tries to lift herself up a little with her elbows, turning her head to look at him, but he stops her by pressing her bud a bit roughly and she falls back down the table, her breast squeezed tight that his eyes magnetized to them for a moment.

He leans down on one of his elbows, his breath caressing her ears, while his other hand hovered over her most sensitive spot. He breathes out, almost about to ask her to call him by his name, but he remembered her request as her doctor: To make the pain go away.

Trying to replace Ace would not do that, not for a long time to come.

So instead of speaking, he places butterfly kisses on her shoulder. For the moment, he is content with tasting her skin.

His middle finger instantaneously enters her and she gasps against the table. He pulls it out halfway and plunges it in again, and again, and she moans with the rhythm. Without warning, he bends his finger and she screams out. "Uhn...!" Then he pulls it out again, adding another finger, and curls it at the most unexpected times.

"A-Ahh. Ahh. Ah. Ah. Nggghh..! A-AH!"

He soon feels her tighten around him and she shivers, releasing her fluids onto his hand.

"...h-hmn...ahh..."

He listens to her heavy pant, his proximity to her face making him feel her warm breath, "I-I...ah...g-good..." she mumbles, turning her head to look at me. "In...side..."

He becomes acutely aware of the pain in his cock, though he doesn't have the time to dwell on the fact that his own pleasure has been inconsequential in all of this, as he watches her tilt her wetness up a little: Inviting him in.

He pushes himself up, opening his fly, quickly lining himself along her wetness.

She slightly lifts herself to be able to see him, eyes filled with affection that sent shivers jolting to his already hardened member, and he immediately enters her in one swoop, as if by instinct, because he knows he won't last long.

"A-ACEEE!" She screams as he impales her with his cock and once again her elbows buckle and she can only scream against the table.

Law pulls out with a groan of his own, plunging the whole length again and again, "Uhnnn! A-Ah! Nghh! A..aahh! AHH! AH! AH!" soon finding the rhythm that makes her moan the loudest. He grunts along his thrusts, relishing how her walls burn his member.

Sex has never felt this good.

And she doesn't even see him.

He ignores the unpleasant feeling that thought sent to him by entering her even rougher than before, and soon he forgets the taste of bitterness as sensations of pure bliss occupy his senses.

"A-Ahhh...! S-So g-good-AH!"

Luffy

"Uhhnn...ah! Ah! Ah! AH!"

Luffy...

"A-Ahhh! Ahh! Nggh-aAH! AHH!"

He is now lost at the intense electricity prickling all of his nerves, the sound of slapping skin, squelching juices, moans, and grunts now at the back of his head. His whole being simply wants to drown in this sensation, and pounds become more erratic, near completion.

"N-Nghh! O-Oh-AH! ...aAH! AHH! AH! AH!"

"I-I'm c-coming...aaaAAHHH!"

He stops as his knees buckle. They shiver simultaneously, followed by what was probably the loudest squelching sound he has ever heard in bed.

He empties himself inside her, only barely managing to support his weight on the table. As he feels his seed entering her, he realizes that a part of himself disappointed to be reminded that he will never sire children. It has been the first time he ever cared about his infertility, and thus he took a while to gather the wits to face the woman he just slept with.

He struggles to turn her around again, not wanting to continue squeezing her on the table. He leans down so he feels her pert breasts against his clothed skin again, and she pulls him down for a kiss.

He relishes on the feel of her tongue in his, though his own does not lose the battle of dominance. It is slow and sensual, and he feels the post-coital bliss seep through every contact of their tongues.

They both heave heavy breathes as they part, looking at each other's eyes.

She looks at him deeply, her hand on his cheek, and he could feel his heartbeat against her skin.

"I love you..." She says, panting. His eyes widen, but they close when he realize who she is looking at. He heaves out a deep breath and leans down, kissing her temple.

"Hn."

xxx

FIN!

Please review!  
I beg you. It is what keeps me writing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'd like you to please leave comments on the chapters that you like!  
> I think I deserve that, at least.


End file.
